chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Chawosaurian presidential election
The Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election in the United States of 2019 will be held on October 4, 2019. This election will be aligned with the 2019 Chawosaurian elections, and the incumbent Comrade President is Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, whose term expires on December 31, 2019, despite term limits don't exist, Montgomery will not run for reelection for a fourth term. Riding on Shang Jong Parker's coattails, the nominee of the Communist Party USA, Francisco Dionisio Rousseff defeated the Democratic candidate Jacob Webster in a landslide victory, garnering 531 electoral votes to Webster's 7 electoral votes. This election ended Democratic Party dominance over the Comrade Presidency as Chawosaurian American voters desired for change after being tired of the Democrats repeatedly controlling everything since 1987. This election marked the beginning of the end of the strength of the Democratic Party in the Western United States and recent strength in the Southern United States. The election saw the Solid West collapsing and New England changing party hands from Democratic to Communist. The Democratic Blue Wall collapsed for the first time, making the Democrats lose their first election in Chawosaurian History. Democrat Jacob Webster lost the election to a Communist was because of his centrist views, which allowed the Communist Party to sneak into the comrade presidency by winning 49 states to 1 and the District of Columbia. The Green Party nominee, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck XIII, is the 17th cousin once removed of former Comrade President Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II. If Bismarck gets elected, he would be the 2nd or 3rd white person to get elected Comrade President. If Jacob Webster gets elected, he would become the first African American and Biracial Comrade President. Background Comrade President, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, of the Democratic Party, a prominent figure as well as a prominent member of the Montgomery Family, has been in power since April 20, 2017, the day his non-consecutive second term began, which ended on December 31, 2017, and now serving his third term, which began on January 1, 2018, and will end by December 31, 2019. Following his third electoral victory in November 2017, Montgomery took a third term on January 1, 2018, and nine months after the beginning of his third term, the Communist Party won a sweeping victory in the 2018 Comrade Midterm Elections of September 1, 2018, and will come to power by January 1, 2019. Previous Election Comrade President, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, ran a Democratic-Socialist campaign, and it was acceptable by 52% of Chawosaurian American voters. Montgomery lost three more states to the Green Party and the Alaskan Independence Party. Montgomery swept the South due to his silence on Donald Trump, and the candidate of the Alaskan Independence Party, Edward Muskie, ran a Donald Trump campaign, but due to widespread Anti-Alaskan Sentiment in Chawosauria, Muskie's Alaskan origin became the factor of his loss. Montgomery was elected to a third term (January 1, 2018-December 31, 2019). Nominations Democratic Party (see: 2019 Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Primaries in the United States Democratic Party) The Democratic Party in Chawosauria has been in power since 1987, and never lost that power until 2018, and probably by 2019. Four candidates for the nomination Jacqueline Montgomery, sister of President Montgomery, and daughter of President Sequoia. Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII, Jacob Webster, former Vice President of both President Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II and Johnathan Montgomery. Primaries The Primaries of the Democratic Party will begin by November 23, 2018, and end fully on June 3, 2019. Green Party (see: 2019 Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Primaries in the United States Green Party) The Green Party has already nominated a candidate, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaw. The Green Party has been rising since 2017. On December 28, 2018, Boleslaw withdrew from the race due to mental problems. The Green Party will now have to replace him in a primary process. Minor Parties Minor Parties (or third parties) are parties with lower representation, but they're on the ballot. The Republican Party is being treated like a third party because of their crushing defeats in the 2017 elections. Results Francisco D. Rousseff won the election by a landslide victory. Rousseff carried every state except Rhode Island and Washington DC by landslide margins (80 to 90%). Rousseff is the first person outside the Democratic Party to get elected. Rousseff was seen as the only option for change to fit the mood of Chawosaurian American voters exhausted from 22 years of Democratic rule. There were other options but the voters turned down, the Republicans' Charles Muskie was rejected due to a belief that Muskie's conservative populism meant a repeat of the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election, causing the voters hesitating against electing a Donald Trump into office, and Bismophobia prevented even Green Party voters from voting for Jonathan Davgon Bismarck XIII. Aftermath Comrade President Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII urged Jacob Webster to concede to Rousseff. At 10:30 AM, Jacob Webster announced he conceded the race. President Montgomery called to congratulate Rousseff on his landslide victory. The Websters at the Webster Manor in Anchorage were stunned by the result. Luckily for the Websters, Charles Webster was reelected to the Chawosaurian Senate to another term, so not everything at their victory party was wasted. In the Chawopolis Palace, the Websters' preferred party, the U.S. Democratic Party, got shellacked in the Palace, losing their whole caucus to the Communist Party. The Chawosaurian faction of the Democratic Party blamed Supreme Leader Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a for distancing himself from Jacob Webster. Chawosaurians who are African American Democrats accused Kalawai'a of plotting against Jacob Webster in order to stop the election of the first Black Chawosaurian head of the Chawosaurian Imperial Government. Other Democrats blamed Webster's loss on other matters. Kalawai'a responded to the criticism on November 28, 2019, saying the Democratic Party needed to start taking responsibility for their party for now on and stop throwing other people under the bus. Ekewaka Kalawai'a criticized Jacob Webster for being too far to the center. Kalawai'a said, "Jacob Webster made himself look like a flip-flopper to the voters". Kalawai'a's comments were given credibility by election analysts. Jacob Webster attacked the critics as "Trumpists in disguise". A poll taken by Chawosaurian Democratic voters revealed that they believe Jacob Webster lost because he was "too centrist" for the mainstream of Chawosaurian Politics which has always traditionally leaned leftward since World War II. Further criticism went, even more, harsher, Webster was generally seen as "a very weak candidate" and Webster was harshly criticized for "playing nice to the right-wing extremists". Webster was badly attacked for failing to stick with the current political spectrum of the Empire of Chawosauria. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019